


Перед следующим разом.

by exploratorem



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploratorem/pseuds/exploratorem
Summary: Не враги, а объятия колкие-колкие.
Relationships: Scar/Zolf J. Kimblee





	Перед следующим разом.

— Кимбли.

Ладонь недостаточно широкая, чтобы охватить их вместе. Пальцы достаточно тонкие, с выпирающими косточками, чтобы невыносимо дразнить обоих, прижимая головки, потирая и смешивая смазку.   
Немеющая тяжесть в конечностях делала движения скованнее, медленнее, чем хотелось бы в жару, но от того — случайно, — в разы тягучее.  
На истончавшей коже неприятно ощущалась грязная вязкость — и это   
тоже отметалось куда-то на край сознания. 

Чужие руки стискивали бедро, небрежно — только на вид, — приобнимали ребра — словно Зольф впрямь нуждался в этой поддержке.

Но прикосновений не бежал. Взорвись натяженное напряжение — и не вырвешься от них.

Точно стоило представить, как крепкие бронзовые ладони пройдутся по всей длине с отвратительным звуком, вены придавятся чужой плотью до одури плотно, — и всё, конец, но Кимбли не простит себе, не проиграет, точно из под контроля все уже не вышло, и губы не прикушены.

Шрам повторяет дважды.

На третий раз оттягивает за волосы — приходится глянуть в лицо того, кого в постели ни в каких перспективах рядом видеть не хотелось. Мигом ранее оставалось только выдыхать горячно на ухо, пряча взгляд и болезненно стиснутые веки.

Хватка эта ощущается куда менее враждебной.

— По имени.

— Нет.

Кимбли улыбается криво-криво, излишне тонкие губы и некрасиво заострённые зубы, надменность в выражении — и впрямь. Даже если от этого веяло вымученной формальностью, точно его имя металлом оседало во рту чужом, в чем-то Шрам был прав: с безымянным хотелось быть на равных.

Пускай это давно не бой.

Бой, не бой — пряди вороные на кулак намотались слишком быстро, рывком оттянутые, и оба взглядом хмурятся. Только в серых очах чуть прибавилось странного довольства.

Начала никто не помнит — кажется, и там было это серебро в зеницах с блеснувшим там азартом. До добра не довело — стоило увлечься самому, да ко дну потащить в омут минутной прихоти за собой, поманив только глазами — хитрыми и чуть раскосыми, как у ведьмы, как у кошки, змея-соблазнителя, — как все дальше водоворотом закрутилось, засновали руки, жадные к чужому телу и паркому дыханию, что и не остановишь буйную стихию.

Не ответь Шрам на дерзость в начале, в итоге мало что изменилось бы — Кимбли не желал отступать, признавая капитуляцию перед немой стеной, будь то даже дерзкая шалость. Словно на роду так написано было: чтоб руки его сжимались до гематом на поджаром теле, чтоб болезненная бледность мерещилась и под закрытыми веками.   
Чтоб ловился каждый вострый взгляд — ножа в спину ждет каждый из них.

После первого наглого поцелуя Шрам сплюнул.

Все почти готово сорваться от тонкого баланса жажды смерти, когда миг отмирает: чужая разгоряченная головка почти обжигает бледную плоть, расщелинки уретры невыносимо соприкасаются. Блядское мучение. Кимбли стискивает зубы, почти стонет в сторону куда-то, уже не видя, как мучительно не признается удовольствие в глазах багровых.

Обессиленно выдыхают до смешного в унисон. Не конец еще — ладонь соскальзывает к бедрам, проходясь напоследок дразняще от конца по стволам.

А потом выбивает воздух из легких — свободную руку быстро за шею закидывает, заставляет почти стукнуться лбами. 

— Теперь возьми меня.

Точно приказ отдаёт — Шрам дивом не скалится в ответ.

Только привычно хмурится, морщины на переносице слишком углубляются, —страшным выглядит.

Взгляд стальной, кажется, режет — на деле смотрит куда-то сквозь, подернутый неистолкуемой дымкой. Веки дрожаще смыкаются.

Снова неприятный звук. Кимбли тяжело-тяжело сглатывает, словно пропиталась слюна вдруг ядом, свинцом и еще какой дрянью — например, стойким чужим вкусом под нёбом, пускай поцеловать он позволил себя в первый и последний.  
Движения собственных пальцев сзади явно слишком отрывистые, неосторожные, изнутри больно ещё и с непривычки, со стольких лет. Утешается — дальше будет только хуже.

Кимбли не любил жутко, когда контроль всецелый от него ускользал — раздраженно отмахивается от ладони, приласкавшей было у поясницы.

Шрам же ненавидел покоряться — размашистым шлепком заставляет прогнуться в позвоночнике швидко, мол, по-хорошему не захотел. Слышит ужасно гневный стон в ответ. 

— Рубашку сними.

— Нет.

Дразнится, сукин сын. Отвечает такими же короткими словами, явно кривляясь — а усмехается при том чисто-чисто, — так, что злая насмешка упорно игнорируется отчего-то. И поправляет на плечах безнадежно провонявшую вражеской любовью и потом ткань.

Шрам, наверное, слишком пристально и безмятежно смотрит на это — Зольф вдруг прыскает и отворачивается, прижав к губам запястье.

— Холодно, — почти неуловимо тихо звучит спустя паузу.

Шрам каждый звук ловит. Не хочет обличить смехотворный диссонанс. И не желает вообще ничего ответить — потому что хватит слов.

За тщедушную спину руку только заводит, широко на выпирающие лопатки ложатся мясистые пальцы. Будто теплее станет.

Стало чуть-чуть ближе.

Кимбли поджимает губы. Ни черта не видно в такой позе, ладонь нащупывает чужой член под собой мучительно долго, направляет куда нужно.

Тут уж хочется наплевать на нервно дрожащие ресницы и чуть более резкий росчерк рядом с устами — точно зубы стискивает до хруста, — самому вставить быстрее, жестче и по-своему.

Но получается только выдохнуть тяжело, зачерпнув терпения, низ ягодиц приобнимая.

Сначала — больно. Потом тоже больно. Еще чуть погодя Кимбли что-то невразумительно шипит, явно до жути нехорошее и явно в адрес Шрама. Почти отталкивает, раскрытой ладонью упираясь в упругие мышцы.

Шрам не слушает. Занят, пытается не причинить боль — замирает совсем.

Зольф это замечает слишком отчетливо. В осознание врезается чужая бережность, но смеяться с нее не хочется.   
Объятие становится легче, точно не было плотской нужды.

Опускается резко, неправильно и рвано — он тоже не любит ждать.   
Кожа чужая жжется углями.

Долго еще отдышаться пытаются они друг другу, губ почти касаясь. 

«Почти» не рушится, точно проклятие какое меж ними.   
Во взглядах вдруг всполыхнет большее.

И объятия — жарче, туже. Плоти неродной прикосновения желаннее. Звонкость голоса почти не прячется — это «почти» тоже оседает запретом.

Может, в следующий раз.

Словно в конце, когда холод вновь скуёт угловатые плечи, Шрам не услышит только «уходи».

Он всегда возвращался.


End file.
